Don't Mind Us, We're Just Spilling Our Guts
by RandomHyperFreak
Summary: "What do you mean your in love with Seth? I'm getting rejected for me little brother?" "Um...You see...about that..."   How many different ways can Leah and Jacob make fools of them selfs while confessing to each other...Hm...Let's see ;D


**Okay so...This is the official RE-MAKE of Don't Mind Us, We're Just Spilling Our Guts. This one is gonna one shots about different ways that Leah and Jacob tell each other they like one another. Aka, spilling their guts. I can't promise fast updates because Band Camp is coming up soon and I don't know if I'm brining my laptop or not. I'm HOPING to update once or twice a week. Cross your fingers haha.**

**I don't own Twilight, the song I'm currently listening to (I caught myself by Paramore 3333) or even this iMac that I'm using to type/publish this. I do own Ceara though...if that counts for anything...XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoops. Did I Say That Out Loud?<strong>_

"What do you mean you can't make it!" Leah yelled at Seth. The pack was currently inside of Paul's house, everyone was bailing on the meeting tonight and Leah was getting pissed.

"It means I can't make it because I have plans with Ceara tonight!" Seth sighed, knowing that was a horrible excuse, but it was true.

Leah growled. "You can't make the pack meeting because of your IMPRINT? What kind of bull shit is that!" She asked, punching a hole in the wall, earning a "Your paying for that," from Paul

Jacob sighed from his current position on the couch as he listened to everyone join in on the fight. "Okay, okay." Jake said, trying to get everyones attention. "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled, everyone instantly shutting up. "It's just one pack meeting, nothing important. We're just going to go over patrol schedules. Leah and I will just have to pick them out our selfs and you all will have to deal with it.."

Seth smiled a thankful smile at Jake. "Thanks dude. I owe you one!" He yelled, sprinting out the door with the rest of the pack. "NO SEX ON MY BED!" Paul yelled as he walked out, earning an eye roll from Jake.

Leah narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think I want to spend the next 4 hours with you?" She asked.

"The fact that you can't tear your eyes away from my awesomely sexy body." Jake gloated, sending a playful wink her way.

"That pathetic excuse for a 6 pack? No thanks." She said, bumping his shoulder on her way out. "See you in 10."

Jacob groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?" He said to an empty room. Sighing he headed out the door to their usual meeting spot.

When Jake arrived 7 minutes later, Leah was already there. "Let's get this over with." She said, uncrossing her arms.

After 20 minutes of complete silence Jake threw the paper down on the ground, rewarding him with a confused look from Leah. "This is useless."

Leah sigh, but nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree. We don't know when they can do the patrols and when they can't."

"Exactly. What are we suppose to do now?" Jake asked. "Punch some small creatures?" Leah suggested.

Jake raised his eyebrow. "What?" Leah laughed, "Just kidding."

'God her laugh is beautiful. Wait, where did that come from?' Jake thought to himself.

"Why thanks?" Leah asked. "Hu?" Jake said, shaking away those thoughts.

"You said my laugh was beautiful. Kind of creepy there Jake."

"I said that out loud?" Jake asked, his eyes widening. "Um...yeah. You did."

'She's adorable when her nose bunches up like that...' Jake thought again, not realizing it.

"Okay...This is getting weird." Leah said, standing up to face Jake head on.

"I said it out loud again didn't I?" Jake asked, groaning as he ran a hand through his tangled hair.

"Mhmm." Leah said, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain."

'Yeah, um. I like you. Have for a while. THere. Happy?' Jake thought. 'Yeah right, I couldn't tell her that, she'd punch me.'

"You think I would punch you for liking me?" Leah asked.

"Yup." Jake said, his eyes widening in realization. "Um. You wern't suppose to hear that..."

"Well if it helps, I like you too." Leah said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked out of his house. "See you tomorrow Lover boy!"

Jake threw himself onto the couch and groaned. Tomorrow as going to be a crazy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea yea yea. It's horrible. DON'T SUE ME I tried my best. And it was all off the top of my head. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm using my sisters iMac and I have no idea how to right click so I can copypaste/change words. So yeah. I CALL BS . I hope you enjoyed it though.**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND...and me write another chapter ;D**


End file.
